The objective of this project is to stimulate research related to beginning families and parenting by School of Nursing faculty, thereby increasing the School's impact on the development of nursing knowledge and enhancing the quality of the doctoral nursing program. The specific aims of the project are: 1) to increase the extent, scope and sophistication of faculty research: 2) to develop a focused research effort in the emphasis area; 3) to strenghten collaborative research by faculty; 4) to strengthen the research capability of the doctoral program; 5) to strengthen faculty in the preparation of research proposals for submission to governmental and private funding agencies; and 6) to increase the communication of research findings by School of Nursing faculty to nursing and other health-related disciplines. The activities of this project will help to establish the School of Nursing as a center for the study of beginning families and parenting. The methodology for accomplishing the above aims includes facilitating the conduct of three studies to be initiated during the first half of the first year and identifying, selecting and facilitating at least three additional studies which, upon approval, will be initiated. The studies represent collaborative faculty efforts which address related aspects of beginning and families and parenting and which will provide an empirical basis for designing and testing nursing intervention strategies. Consultation and other supportive resources and services will be provided to the faculty conducting these studies. Project efforts will include development of a broad framework to encompass faculty research in the emphasis area and development of proposals which build and extend the project-related research. Faculty involved in this project will be actively teaching in the doctoral program; and doctoral students will participate in the component studies and other project-sponsored activities.